


Daffodil

by mugiji (shichan)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Byhardt Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, the art of courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/mugiji
Summary: Really, after that Byleth had no real reasons to go back to the flower shop. But then some thingsand Ferdinandhappened.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: BYHARDT WEEK 2020





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for the byhardt week and I was so happy when I read "AU" in the prompts because YES. I love flower language so of course this was going to be a flower shop au. See the notes at the end for more references about some flowers in the fic!  
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Blame it on Ferdinand _ , it’s what a small voice inside his mind tells him to do - despite this not being a universe where people actually get voices speaking directly to their brains.

Byleth likes Ferdinand. He may sound a bit arrogant and be a chatterbox in the beginning but, when he got to know him, Byleth found out a lot of qualities that make Ferdinand a very good friend. He’s caring and loyal, and if Byleth called him in the middle of the night he’s sure Ferdinand would not only answer his call and go wherever Byleth asks him to, but he would also bring his personal guards. And the police. Firefighters, even, if necessary. Anyway, point is: Ferdinand is more observant than one could think, especially when he cares. So of course he noticed how Byleth went to the flower shop more than any other person would normally do.

In his defense, the first time he went Byleth  _ really _ needed flowers for work. The boy who helped him - the small tag on his blue apron said  _ Ashe _ \- and was kind enough to tell him everything he needed to know to order the flowers. They chose together, considering the season and the available flowers, placed the order and Byleth gave him his number and e-mail address so that the shop could write him after a couple of days. Byleth  _ did  _ receive the e-mail after three days to go to pick up his flowers and that was when Ashe wasn’t there but a boy with a red apron was instead.

The boy, whose tag wasn’t on the apron, looked quite lazy but he did check his name and all, gave him the flowers and said goodbye when Byleth left. So when one week after that Byleth was nearby, he just went inside telling himself that if Ashe was there it would be good to thank him for his help. Ashe  _ was _ and Byleth looked around while he was talking to him, his eyes wandering until Ashe said “Ah, Linhardt told me you came.” 

‘Linhardt’, the red-apron-boy came out from a small door behind the counter, probably thinking that Ashe was calling him. “The man with a lot of flowers.” he commented, a small and amused smile on his lips. They didn’t really talk to each other more than that, apart from Ashe asking “Were the children happy about the flowers?” which brought Linhardt to frown, confused, before telling him “You look too young for a lot of children.” so Byleth had to specify that Ashe was just referring to the kids  _ in his class _ . 

Really, after that Byleth had no real reasons to go back to the flower shop. But then some things  _ and Ferdinand  _ happened _. _

  
*

  
Byleth pushes the door to open it and enter the shop. A light chime announces his arrival and the boy behind the counter raises his gaze from a book on the counter. Linhardt has the red apron and, this time, the tag is where it’s supposed to be. He recognizes him and moves his hand enough to greet him with a brief “Professor” that Byleth has surrendered to. Since Linhardt got to knew about his job, there’s nothing Byleth was able to do to change his way of addressing him. So he nods and nothing else before he moves a few steps to reach one of the biggest vases full of yellow flowers. Byleth stares at them for a bit, not sure about what to do - maybe because he actually  _ doesn’t have a real reason to be there _ \- and stretches out his arm to reach one of them, to slightly touch the petals. His fingers are merely inches from the flower when Linhardt’s voice distracts him.

“I would not pick them as a present, especially to a woman.”

Byleth can’t help but look at him, a small frown because does he look like the kind of person who has a lot of women to get presents for? Well, he was going to pick at least one for his sister, but… “Why not? Are they poisonous?” he asks instead, hand still mid-air, eyes going back and forth from the flowers to Linhardt until the boy shakes his head. “They are not,” yet he still doesn’t look very convinced about them “but the meaning is not something a woman wants to hear, usually? Or people in general.”

“The meaning…?” “Flower language.” is the only explanation he gets, together with Linhardt showing him the cover of the book on the counter. It says - what a surprise - ‘ _ flower language _ ’. Byleth has heard about it but never got interested or delved into it, yet he supposes the yellow little flowers are… not very good. And he wouldn’t be surprised if his smart sister knew the meaning. Better to avoid it, since he really doesn’t want to give her an awful present. Linhardt must have noticed his worries, or at least Byleth thinks the florist interpreted his silence as worry since he closes the book with a sigh and asks him “Do you need help?”

A very fussy person could state that helping a customer is exactly what he’s supposed to be, but all considered Byleth doesn’t really mind Linhardt’s behavior. He nods, quietly, and waits for him to come closer until they are both in front of the yellow flowers.

“So, who are the flowers for?” “My sister.” Byleth answers—  _ lies _ , in fact, but just because he didn’t come with the intention of buying something to her doesn’t mean the present is not sincere. “Oh,” Linhardt looks surprised “I thought it would definitely be your girlfriend.” which could make sense, Byleth supposes. “I don’t have one.” he clarifies, though, almost expecting Linhardt to say something or ask questions. But Linhardt looks around for flowers and doesn’t talk much if not for small sentences like “Is she older or younger?” to which Byleth explains that she’s technically older even if they are twins. It doesn’t take long, but Byleth can’t do anything but follow Linhardt when he goes near a particular vase and then another, and another. 

Finally Linhardt turns to look at him, his body hiding the flowers in front of him “What about dark pink roses?” he offers and, before Byleth can ask, he adds “They mean ‘thankfulness’ so they make a good present for a birthday but also for a gift you just want to give without any celebration involved.”

Byleth is quite sure his sister will like it. More than a bouquet, he chooses a single flower and Linhardt is kind enough to wrap it up adding a pretty, yellow ribbon. Once Byleth pays and takes the flower his attention focuses on the ribbon for a few seconds, feeling like he’s forgetting something. He has almost left the shop, the door already open, when he suddenly remembers and looks at Linhardt above his shoulder. The boy is back to his book but, not hearing the door closing, he eyes Byleth as if to ask what’s wrong.

“What’s the meaning of the yellow flower?” “I’ll tell you next time.” Linhardt replies and no matter if Byleth didn’t have any intention of coming back to the shop ( _ but he did _ ), now there’s no way he can actually avoid it, right?

  
*

  
Apparently, the flower Byleth had almost chosen was a yellow carnation, which has the meaning of ‘ _ rejection _ ’ or an even stronger ‘ _ you have disappointed me _ ’. This is what he finds out the third time he goes to the flower shop with the excuse of telling Linhardt that his sister liked the present very much. Not a lie, but maybe other people would have waited for a  _ real _ next time without going there just to say it. It’s a short visit because he really has no other reason to be there. After that, for a couple of weeks at least, Byleth is too busy between work and friends’ crisis and more work, to the point that when he goes back to the shop it’s because he  _ really _ needs flowers. As he enters, the voice that welcomes him is Ashe’s; the moment he recognizes Byleth he smiles— Byleth thinks he would have done it anyway because Ashe seems to be that kind of person. 

Byleth’s eyes look around enough to make Ashe ask him if he’s looking for something in particular.

“Mh… more or less. I wanted something with a specific meaning but last time Linhardt helped me. I don’t know the flower language.” Byleth admits and he hopes Ashe gets that it’s not like he doesn’t want  _ his  _ help, he… “Oh, Linhardt’s shift just ended.” Ashe reveals with the same kind smile he had when Byleth entered. “But if you ask him, I think— wait, I’ll call him!” he adds, and before Byleth can stop him, Ashe is already gone behind the ‘staff only’ door.

In the few minutes Byleth stays alone in the shop, he observes the flowers. This time he needs a proper bouquet, but it’s hard to choose and part of him feels guilty about Ashe calling Linhardt when it’s not even his shift anymore. Yet Linhardt appears and there is no trace of annoyance on his face; curiosity, maybe, but the lack of hostility makes Byleth feel grateful (and more relaxed). Now that Linhardt is not working, technically, without the familiar apron he looks like a normal guy; he and Byleth could be mistaken for normal friends, even. It’s a… very pleasant feeling, somehow.

“Ashe said it’s an emergency. Something like me being a brave knight. Are you the damsel in distress, Professor?” Linhardt asks, amused. For the umpteenth time Byleth almost corrects him about the Professor nickname but, in the end, he can only give the another a small smile. Which, apparently, surprises Linhardt enough for Byleth to speak. “I’m sorry. Your shift was over…” “You will have to beg for forgiveness. A coffee could be a great idea.” he offers nonchalantly before pointing at the flowers with his finger. “So, do you have an idea about the message you want to convey?” he asks and Byleth stays silent because this is so personal, he barely talks about it with his sister— not that she would refuse to talk all night long if he wanted to, but… in their family they are just very quiet by nature. Is there a flower that can express everything without giving Linhardt too many details?

“It’s for my mother.” Byleth admits in the end, eyes on the flowers “We usually bring her flowers without paying much attention. I mean, me and my sister don’t know anything about the symbolism. But since you helped last time, I thought…” “Sure.” Linhardt doesn’t hesitate and asks instead “Is it for her birthday?” and Byleth feels guilty again. Because he should have been clear and now it will be weird— it always is, when people misunderstand and then get to know about the truth. Byleth really doesn’t understand why they end up feeling as if they killed someone or hurt him on purpose. It’s obvious they didn’t. Yet, now the truth is even harder to say. 

“No,” Byleth replies, holding his breath for barely a couple of seconds “it’s her death anniversary.” he explains and expects Linhardt to not speak and be uncomfortable and then apologize. But Linhardt only looks at him, blue eyes that seem to overanalyze him. “Then” he begins so suddenly that Byleth almost jumps at the sound of his voice, something that is not like him at all “it’s not really about flower language. You could choose the flowers she liked the most or those that remind you of her. What was she like?” 

It’s incredible how Linhardt simply goes on like nothing happened— Byleth is so grateful that he thinks he should  _ really _ show his gratitude somehow, sooner or later.

“She had… beautiful eyes.” he’s a bit… not shy per se, but the only things he knows about her come from pictures and father’s memories, so sometimes it feels strange to describe her to someone else. Byleth knows, though, that she loved them very much.

“And a beautiful smile. Me and my sister… we don’t smile a lot. We are more like father.” Linhardt nods but doesn’t interrupt him, so even if Byleth is not used to talk much, he keeps going because this is being surprisingly easy to do for once “She liked flowers and father brought her some very often. She was raised in a church, so she really cared for our family and she wanted a lot of children. I… don’t remember her very well. Aside from father’s words and pictures, I mean.”

Linhardt has been quiet until now. When Byleth’s eyes are on him once again, he doesn’t speak immediately, but as he does Linhardt is already walking towards the counter: “Choose the flowers that suit her the most.” he advises, opens the door to the staff area “I’ll check if there is a special flower to add to your bouquet.” it’s the only explanation he gives Byleth before disappearing behind the door. So Byleth goes around the shop and chooses flowers randomly— or better said, he picks the ones that make him think about all the smiles he saw in the albums at home, the colors that father revealed in some of his stories and sometimes ( _ most of them _ ) Byleth doesn’t know the name of what he’s holding in his hand but in the end he is satisfied. 

When Linhardt comes back, he has two small, white flowers with him. “We rarely have them in the shop,” he explains, putting them with the others; the one in charge of shaping the bouquet is Ashe and he does it while humming, giving Linhardt the chance to talk to Byleth without nothing else to keep him busy “but I saw them and they are perfect.”

Byleth waits for Ashe to finish in silence, observes how his hands work and, when he gives Byleth the finished product, the two white flowers are at the center of the bouquet. Despite this, it’s Linhardt’s voice to catch Byleth’s attention. “These are mosses,” he explains before Byleth can ask “they represent  _ maternal love _ ” and he understands that the reason why there’s two of them is probably so that they will symbolize him and his sister. Byleth can’t see how his expression softens while the thought crosses his mind and he completely misses how Linhardt smiles at him.

“I often bring them to my mother too.” he says.

  
*

  
As he thought for a long time, now:  _ blame it on Ferdinand. _

Two months have passed since when Linhardt helped him choosing the flowers for his mother. Byleth has had lots of work to do but, despite that, he found the time to go to the shop every now and then on his way back home and, of course, he already offered Linhardt some coffee as promised. They went to the coffee shop close to where Byleth works, chattered for almost an hour in the end— Byleth found out that when Linhardt said ‘coffee’, back then, it was a way of speech because he doesn’t like it much, not without  _ a lot _ of sugary stuff in it. Yes, Byleth thought it was pretty cute but also thought it was the same ‘cute’ he would have addressed to his adorable students.

Then Ferdinand asked him about flower shops and especially the one where Byleth had purchased the flowers for the small project with his class and, well, why should Byleth have hidden it? They talked. Byleth told him about how kind Ashe is, reliable and skilled when it comes to making bouquets because he surely knows how to work with his hands— Ferdinand caught. Byleth still doesn’t know why. He also told Ferdinand about Linhardt, how knowledgeable he is about flower language and that despite him being quite lazy (apparently) he gets his job done somehow. Byleth just… talked. It may be a bit unusual for him but he and Ferdinand have known each other for years now. And then Ferdinand just had to tell him, quite enthusiastically, “So you are going to ask this Linhardt out for a date, I suppose.”

So here they are: Byleth. Ferdinand. Coffee. Pancakes.

“My friend” Ferdinand begins and since for the last three days he kept asking Byleth how things were going, Byleth supposes that it’s obvious what this meeting is going to be about. “I’m glad you accepted my invitation. I am, in fact, worried.” he says and for a brief moment Byleth wants to believe this is about something else. Ferdinand’s expression is serious, after all. Especially when he looks at Byleth, which is not good, probably. “I thought about it for a while and I believe I have finally come to a conclusion. It’s hard to admit that I was hurt, in the beginning. I was so sure you knew that you can confide in me, Byleth.”

Now Byleth  _ is _ confused. What’s the main focus here? It doesn’t sound to be Linhardt at all but, instead, something regarding Ferdinand and… him? Their friendship? Byleth doesn’t know anymore so the only thing he can do is keep listening and nod. And try to keep up with Ferdinand, which is always hard in a conversation. 

“You don’t know how to court someone, do you?” the question comes unexpected and leaves Byleth speechless. More like, Ferdinand looks completely at ease, almost excited, like a friend who loves being involved in others’ romantic lives would. Not the gossip, Byleth knows how loyal Ferdinand can be, but… “How to court?” “This Linhardt guy.” Ferdinand replies, as a matter of fact, and takes a sip of his coffee. Honestly, yes, Byleth does like Linhardt and enjoys his company, but he never thought about  _ courting him _ . Not that he really understands what it means. Unfortunately, Ferdinand seems very… happy to help him with that.

“There is nothing to feel embarrassed about, my friend.” he keeps going “Courting is not something you take lightly or make fun of. It’s a very delicate, balanced art one can’t afford to mess up with. But fear not, I’ll gladly help you.” he assures with a bright smile, the expression on his face saying that he feels very confident about guiding Byleth in all this. “First of all, don’t listen to those saying that you can only court women. They  _ clearly _ don’t understand the deeper meaning of this. And, if I can be honest, they don’t deserve to excel in this and they are bound to fail poorly if they have this misconception. It’s the modern age: women and men, they both deserve to court and be courted. Don’t you agree?” he asks and, really, Byleth is not sure he followed the whole thing but he’s positive about getting the most of it so he nods vaguely. He knows better than showing too much enthusiasm while Ferdinand is still talking.

Ferdinand looks pleased, so Byleth supposes it’s okay for now. He takes a bite of his pancake while Ferdinand speaks again: “Now, I have to admit that not knowing this Linhardt person makes everything a bit more tricky, but in some aspects, courting has rules that you need to follow no matter what. We can start from that, you are a fast learner Byleth. I believe in you.” “What do you mean by rules?” he asks, because this is getting very complicated for someone like him who is not even  _ sure _ about liking Linhardt  _ that way _ . They have known each other for what, two months?

The real problem is that, as he hears Byleth’s question, Ferdinand  _ beams _ . This is getting dangerous.

“I thought you would never ask it.” he lets out a pleased sigh, adjusting himself on the chair as if he’s at a job interview “First of all, we should discuss the proper way to romantically approach the person you want to court.”

  
*

  
Winter slowly becomes spring. It takes two other long afternoons and a lot of coffees and pancakes before Ferdinand is satisfied. Of course there is a lot more to teach about courting, but Byleth is lucky enough to convince Ferdinand that for now this is more than he really needs to know. There are a lot of aspects he doesn’t get or that he forgot the moment he went back home, but Byleth knows better than admit this in front of Ferdinand. During this time Byleth has had his job, and brief greetings to Ashe or Linhardt; he never stopped for long, tried to look like he was just going back home. A couple of times, Linhardt has been close to Byleth’s school— they had lunch together once and one or two of what Byleth’s co-workers call ‘coffee dates’ if not for the fact that Linhardt never really invited him for a date. They simply met by chance. Probably.

Ferdinand gave him several options, stressing a lot on two in particular: the importance of every single gesture while having dinner with someone - not to mention the whole  _ remember to escort them home, Byleth _ \- and the research and thinking process before giving someone a gift. Since the second one seemed way easier Byleth tried to focus on that because, at least, he knows that Linhardt likes flowers. Not the most original idea, but Ashe doesn’t ask questions when Byleth enters the shop to buy a single flower.

“Linhardt’s shift starts in half an hour,” Ashe is attentive enough to tell him, probably thinking that Byleth might need some advice this time too “you can wait, he’s about to arrive.” “No, it’s okay.” Byleth assures him, a vague feeling of embarrassment crawling up his skin. Ashe doesn’t insist and takes the flower Byleth asks for - bright, yellow and almost fully bloomed. Ashe explains the choice with an amused “It’s cute if the flower blooms when you give it as a gift, right?”

When Ashe asks him what color the ribbon for that single flower should be, Byleth is about to choose ‘red’, because Linhardt’s apron was the first thing he noticed about him when they met. Yet, in the end, Byleth chooses blue.

  


  
He waits for Linhardt’s shift to end. Byleth does it at the coffee shop and then when they meet, it takes Byleth everything  _ but _ Ferdinand’s advice to give the small present to Linhardt - because nobody ever mentioned how hard it is to do it when you are very embarrassed about it. 

“I don’t know what you like… well, flowers apart.” he admits and Linhardt frowns for a moment and only asks him “A daffodil?” looking at Byleth as he nods because yes, a daffodil. “I… looked it up. The meaning.”

He loves how Linhardt’s blue eyes sparkle as he chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> The daffodil had a lot of meanings and I liked that this could be the reason why Byleth chooses it ("regard", "unrequited love" but also "you are the only one" and "the sun is always shining when I'm with you"), since this is only the beginning.  
> Every meaning, as well as information about when you can find flowers in the shops, was from [this site](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/) !


End file.
